


It's a gift

by Melime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode S03E18: Submersion, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with the Wraith Queen, Teyla has nightmares, and Kate is there to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [É uma dádiva](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521710) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge 054 - gift.

Teyla woke up in the middle of the night again, after having the same nightmare she had every night that week, since her mental battle with the Queen. She sat up in the bed, shaking, haunted by the things that she was forced to do and the consequences of those actions. The mind of the Queen was strong, so much so that Teyla had feared she wouldn’t be able to defeat her. It was too much, and Teyla won in the end, but barely.

“Teyla…” Kate whispered softly, placing a hand on her back. There was nothing she could say that hadn’t been said before, either in her office or in her bed, but she could offer comfort.

“She’s dead,” Teyla said aloud, mostly to herself. “She’s not here.”

“She’s gone,” Kate said, pulling her down to lay on her shoulder. “You are here with me, you are safe.” She kissed Teyla’s forehead, passing her fingers through her hair, trying to calm her enough so she would be able to go back to sleep.

Teyla hugged Kate, giving herself permission to be comforted. _It’s a gift_ , she thought to herself, _being able to sense the Wraith is a gift_. _It’s a gift, it’s a gift, it’s a gift_ , she repeated like a mantra, trying to convince herself that it was the truth.


End file.
